Michonne (TV Series)
Michonne (pronounced MI-SHOWNTalking Dead - ''Letter Hacks)'' is a female sword-wielding survivor who made her first appearance in the season finale episode, "Beside the Dying Fire", in Season 2 and appears in Season 3 of The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Michonne prior to the apocalypse, since she keeps the details private. It is suggested Andrea may know a little about her life, however it still appears to be little, as detailed in the episode "Walk With Me" that Andrea barely knows anything about Michonne, to which she replies: "you know enough." Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Beside the Dying Fire " After Hershel's Farm was overrun with zombies, most of the group had escaped by vehicles and traveled back to the highway, but Andrea was thought to be killed and was left behind. She was still alive, however, and was chased into the woods on foot, where she apparently spent the entire night fleeing from walkers. She soon ran out of ammo and ends up pinned by a walker after being too exhausted to fight him, when she is suddenly rescued by a katana-wielding hooded figure, who decapitates the walker. The hooded figure has two walkers shackled to her, with both of their arms and lower jaws cut off, and is revealed to be Michonne. Season 3 "Seed" Michonne is shown in a local pharmacy searching for medical supplies when she runs into a group of walkers, all of which she decapitates with her katana. She is shown taking the aspirins to an influenza-ridden Andrea, who has taken refuge along with her at a local game cooler. Andrea tries to convince Michonne to leave her, but Michonne refuses and the two ultimately decide to move out as the walkers begin to advance on their location. "Sick" Michonne does not appear in this episode. "Walk With Me" While traveling on the road, Michonne and Andrea witness a mysterious heap of smoke in the distance. Going to investigate it, they discover a crashed helicopter. Michonne chains her walkers to a tree and tells Andrea to stay hidden in the bushes while she goes to investigate the helicopter. She discovers the bodies of the soldiers who were inside. A group of armed men arrive on the scene, and Michonne and Andrea hide in the bushes to watch them. They see The Governor stab a man in the head, even though he already appeared dead. Michonne's walkers begin to make too much noise, and Michonne decapitates them to prevent their location being compromised. However, Andrea and Michonne are surprised from behind by Merle, who orders them to drop their weapons. Andrea then faints. They are taken by vehicle to Woodbury, where they are kept locked in a room and placed under guard. After Andrea is taken care of, Merle comes to the room. Andrea fills him in on what has happened since Atlanta, and Michonne is visibly suspicious of Merle. When The Governor arrives, Michonne demands that they be given their weapons back, but The Governor insists that they stay for the night. The Governor shows the two women around Woodbury, showing them the sturdy fence built around the town. Michonne becomes increasingly suspicious of him. She refuses to give out much information about herself, leaving Andrea to do most of the talking. Michonne's introverted nature causes a slight rift between her and Andrea, who claims she knows almost nothing about her. Michonne again demands to have her sword back, but The Governor does not allow it, telling her she is safe in Woodbury. After he and his group of men return from a troop, he addresses the town's population, telling him that they encountered an army group on the road. He tells them that they did not have a fence like Woodbury did, and that the "biters" got to them before he could. "Killer Within" Michonne's suspicions about The Governor continue when she investigates the army vehicles. After finding blood trails and bullet holes in the vehicles, she is confronted by The Governor. He asks her to join his ranks, which she declines. She makes plans to leave with Andrea on the same day; she intends for them to head to the coast, where Michonne believes they will be safe. However, Andrea returns later in the day after talking with The Governor, and asks an angry Michonne to stay a few more days. "Say the Word" When The Governor plans a party for Woodbury, Michonne's suspicions are raised. After he leaves his office, she sneaks in to retrieve her sword. She removes her katana and comes across his notebook. She discovers that he has written a series of names on the paper, underlining the name "Penny". Michonne flips through several pages of the book, realizing that he has made a series of marks page after page (perhaps a sign of his insanity). She hears a noise coming from the closet, but before she can open the door, footsteps are heard outside the door. Hiding behind a wall, Michonne watches The Governor, Merle, and Milton enter. Milton complains that they should postpone the night's events, saying that they do not need to use up the resources he needs for his experiment. The Governor convinces him to have fun for the night, then get back to his experiment in the morning. Michonne sneaks out of the window after they leave. She enters an apparently deserted area filled with sand and a cage behind the building. Hearing growling from the cages, she discovers a handful of walkers inside. Smirking to herself, Michonne breaks open the lock to the cage door and lets them out, removing her katana as she does so. Michonne skillfully kills all of the walkers, and just as she finishes, Merle arrives with a bucket of meat to feed them. Michonne is next seen back in The Governor's office, seated. The Governor seats himself across from her at his desk and scolds her for trespassing into the area. He also lets her know he is not happy that she has been snooping around, and that other people want her out of Woodbury. Instead of kicking her out, he makes her an offer to join the research team. Michonne jumps up and takes him by surprise, snatching back her katana and holding it against his throat. She backs away, then storms out, sparing his life. When Andrea returns from her talk with The Governor, Michonne begins packing supplies to leave. However, Andrea is still reluctant to go. Michonne again warns her that Woodbury is not what it seems. Michonne and Andrea make their way to the gate, where they plan to sneak out during the daytime. Merle stops them and says they will need an escort to leave. Andrea becomes agitated and asks Michonne to stay. "You coming or not?" Michonne asks. When Andrea hesitates, Michonne says, "You slowed me down anyway." She then leaves Woodbury without Andrea. "Hounded" Michonne is being chased by Merle, Crowley, Tim, and Gargulio due to her departure from Woodbury. She managed to kill Crowley and Tim, but was shot in the thigh by Merle when she was attempting to flee. She continues to run until she met up with Merle and the other remaining man, Gargulio. She attempts ambushing them again but Merle managed to knock her sword away. Luckily, a group of walkers attacked them, giving her time to retrieve her katana and flee. During her walk, she comes upon a few walkers, but the guts from a walker showered her earlier, camouflaging her smell, causing the walkers to ignore her. She later witnessed Glenn and Maggie in a store and watched through a car window while the two were abducted by Merle. Seeing all of the supplies that Glenn and Maggie had scavenged, she took it all and somehow found her way to the prison. Rick approaches her from outside of the prison fence, seeing that she is carrying the supplies, surrounded by walkers who do not attack her because of a walker's guts that were spilled on her earlier. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Michonne arrives at the prison with walkers surrounding her. Rick notices her, but runs off. Carl questions if they should help her, but Rick does not reply. They witness Michonne fighting off the walkers, but she ends up passing out from her leg's pain. The walkers pounce on her, but Rick and Carl shoot them before they infect her. They take her inside the prison, asking where she came from and how she knew Glenn and Maggie. Hershel assists with her injuries, and she later accompanies the group to Woodbury to attack and free the prisoners. On the way there, they end up in a cabin, where they encounter a dead dog and a hermit. He seems to not be aware of the apocalypse, and warns that he will call the cops. Rick replies with humor, revealing that he is a cop. When he attempts to run and open the door to the waiting walkers, Michonne stabs him with her katana in the back. The crew decides that there is no escape, and decide on throwing the old man to the walkers as a distraction. They run out the back door and make their way to Woodbury, planning to attack. "Made to Suffer" Michonne, Rick, Daryl, and Oscar invade Woodbury through a passageway she reveals to them. After the group successfully rescues Glenn and Maggie, Michonne breaks off from the group and sneaks into Philip's home. After sitting in a chair, she hears a rustling and discovers Penny. Discovering her as a walker, she attempts to kill her but Philip arrives. Philip puts his weapons aside and pleads for Michonne not to hurt his daughter. Michonne stabs Penny through the head and a scuffle takes place between the two. Philip gains the upper hand until Michonne pulls a shard of glass from a broken aquarium and stabs Philip through his right eye. Michonne attempts to kill him with her katana, but Andrea moves in and Michonne leaves after the two glare at each other. Michonne rejoins the rescue team outside of Woodbury, but is held at gunpoint by Rick and the group, Rick demanding to know where she went. Michonne reminds the group that they will need her help rescuing Daryl and getting back safely to the prison. "The Suicide King" Michonne will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michonne has killed: *Crowley *Tim *Hermit *Penny (Zombified) *Possibly Woodbury Soldiers *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Merle Dixon The two first meet when he caught her and Andrea looking over the helicopter crash site. Initially showing a racist attitude toward African-Americans, Merle does not insult her, showing his change as a person after the Governor saves him. After she leaves Woodbury, Merle is instructed to take a group to hunt her down and kill her. He is unable to accomplish his task and lies to the Governor by saying she is dead. Michonne's view of the Governor contrasts Merle's view of him. She believes him to be dangerous while he says he's a good man. Appearances Season 3 |}} Trivia *In an interview with Robert Kirkman, it was revealed that this was Michonne and she will be played by actress Danai Gurira. Her first appearance in the season finale of Season 2 was just a cameo and she was played by a stand-in.Neuman, Clayton. Actress Danai Gurira to Play Michonne in The Walking Dead Season 3 The Walking Dead (March 18, 2012) **Michonne is, so far, one of the only two known characters, played by two different actresses, the other one being Hannah. *In the Comic Series, Michonne was introduced in Issue 19, whereas in the TV Series, she was introduced in the 19th episode. *Danai Gurira prepared for her role through sword training and repeated viewings of samurai films. *Michonne is the fifth person to receive medical care from Hershel Greene, the first being Carl Grimes after he was accidentally shot by Otis, the second being Daryl Dixon after he was grazed by a shot on the head by Andrea, the third being Randall after his leg was impaled on a railing spike, and the fourth being his daughter Beth after she tried to commit suicide. *Michonne is one the characters that did not speak in the episode she was introduced, the others being Jim, Jimmy, Beth, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Andrew, Oscar, and Warren. *It has been stated in an interview with Danai Gurira that Michonne's role was inspired by Liberian female rebel soldiers. *Sword aside, Michonne has shown to be more then capable of defending herself without it. During her fight with The Governor, a much stronger individual, she held her own until finally managing to stab him in the eye with a shard of glass. References ru:Мичони Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters